Twin Wars
by Yuyuth
Summary: Une petite histoire mettant en scène Bill et Tom, de Tokio Hotel, écrite après avoir vu Star Wars. Enjoy !


**TWIN WARS**

Voilà quelques mois que je suis arrivé dans ce nouveau lycée et que je l'ai aperçu au loin. Lui et son air de wesh supérieur.

Voilà quelques semaines que j'ai essayé de lui adresser la parole et qu'il est devenu mon pire ennemi.

Voilà quelques jours qu'il hante mes pensées pour de bon.

J'ai bien essayé d'en savoir plus sur lui avant que tout arrive. Mais personne n'a jamais pu me dire quelque chose mis à part que ce wesh était un garçon froid, distant, parfois même méchant et qu'il séchait les cours non pas par heure mais par jours sans que personne ne dise jamais rien. Qu'il était le plus respecté de cet établissement. Mais tout ça, je le savais déjà.

Malgré toutes les choses horribles qui ont pu m'être racontées, il m'obsédait autant qu'il m'obsède aujourd'hui. J'étais persuadé qu'un lien nous unissait au-delà de notre haine. Je savais que je devais lui vouer ma vie pour le protéger et l'aider contre quelque chose.

Lorsque j'ai su, il était trop tard.

Mais à quel prix ?

Je le déteste. Je déteste le fait de le détester.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il m'avait insulté à l'aide de son simple regard méprisant.

Par la suite, ma vie est devenue un vrai paradoxe.

Au début, je l'ai détesté pour l'approcher au final. Mais à force de l'approcher, j'ai fini par encore plus le déteste. Ainsi de suite.

Au final, j'ai tout simplement eu envie de le détruire, toujours plus à chaque fois.

Depuis notre rencontre, il ne m'a adressé la parole qu'une fois, juste avant la fin de son règne.

En fait, il n'adressait la parole à personne. A ce qu'il se disait, rares étaient les personnes ayant entendu le son de sa voix. C'était presque un honneur lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Andreas, mon meilleur et seul réel ami dans le lycée avait réussi, dans le passé, à l'entendre. Par mégarde. Il m'assurait que la voix du wesh était douce et suave.

C'est d'ailleurs ce même Andréas qui m'a dit que mon ennemi avait Tom pour prénom.

Mon objectif ultime était de le surpasser. De le réduire à néant. Je voulais lui faire perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux des autres élèves.

Mais alors que je ne voulais que le rabaisser, je ne savais pas que mon envie de le mettre six pieds sous terre allait se réaliser. Je ne savais pas que ça allait changer ma vie. Je ne savais pas que j'allais souffrir encore plus que lui.

Oui, je suis aujourd'hui à sa place, à la tête de tous.

Mais à quel prix ?

C'était un jour de cours particulièrement beau, ensoleillé, chaud. Et pour cause, Tom séchait une nouvelle fois les cours. Je n'avais pas à supporter le silence injurieux du wesh en puissance.

Nous étions Andreas et moi-même en train de déjeuner, en plein milieu du petit jardin du lycée.

Comme d'habitude, nous nous faisions insulter quant à notre physique de garçons androgynes.

Lui était vêtu d'un pantalon slim et d'un haut à manche longues, le tout était assez simple. Seuls ses cheveux blonds décolorés sortaient de l'ordinaire.

A son contraire, je portais un pantalon décoré de grandes chaines, épingles à nourrices, têtes de mort. De même pour mon t-shirt. Mes cheveux étaient noirs et très lisses, parsemés de rajouts blancs.

A cause de notre style ressemblant et notre maquillage plus ou moins voyant, nous passions presque pour des frères. Et ça nous amusait.

Alors que j'allais mordre mon troisième sandwich, un groupe de fille, ou de dinde si on ne se fiait qu'à leurs gloussements, avançait dans notre direction. Intrigué, je posa mon regard sur elles, éloignant la nourriture de mon visage aux joues gonflées par ce que je mâchais. Sans bruit, je les regardais faire.

_« Bill… »_ M'appela une d'entre elles, à qui je répondis que par un simple hochement de tête. _« Quelqu'un te demande… »_ Continua une autre, un grand sourire, les yeux brillants et un air carrément niais au visage.

_« Qui ? »_ Demandais-je, de ma voix la plus douce qui les fit réagir. Pathétique.

Je n'eus qu'un simple « tu verras ».

J'adressai alors un regard à Andreas afin d'avoir son avis. Il haussa les épaules d'un geste rapide. Je pris par la suite l'initiative d'y aller. Mon ami quant à lui gardait nos affaires.

Je marchais donc devant les dindes qui s'extasiaient sur mon déhanché que j'exagérais en leur présence, histoire de m'amuser.

C'est alors qu'en arrivant dans le grand hall de l'établissement scolaire, je le vis _lui_, adossé contre un mur, le visage en partir caché par sa casquette. Je me retournais vers les filles afin de leur demander si c'était lui qui m'appelait, mais elles avaient miraculeusement disparues. Je me retrouvais donc seul dans la même pièce que _lui_, à attendre je ne savais qui.

J'avançai donc m'assoir sur une chaise, me faisant le plus silencieux.

Une fois en place, je ne pu m'empêcher de détourner le regard vers lui. Mes mains tremblaient, mon sang coulait dans mes veines avec rapidité, mon cœur manquait quelques battements, mon visage se crispait au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Tom quant à lui était immobile, me semblait miséreux. Les mains dans les poches, il attendait. Il semblait si frêle, si fragile, si vulnérable. Je du me mordre la langue pour ne pas courir l'humilier.

Il me faisait pitié.

Alors que je le détaillais, il releva la tête. Ce que je vis me perturba au plus haut point et fit disparaitre tous mes sentiments pleins de haine.

Son visage était pâle, ses joues creusées, ses yeux entourés d'un large trait bleuté. Son regard était comme vide. Je n'y trouvais plus cette habituelle haine. Rien. Un néant dans ses yeux qui me traversa de toute part.

Il se redressa par la suite. Je le fixais toujours, la bouche ouverte de surprise, et c'est en ma direction qu'il s'avança.

Ses mouvements étaient lents, faibles. On pouvait vois par moment une silhouette très fine, sûrement trop maigre, au travers de ses vêtements extra-larges. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire tomber au moindre geste brusque.

Le voir ainsi me rendait triste. J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi et de le protéger. Le détester me semblait absurde. J'étais perdu par tous ces sentiments différents qu'il créait en moi.

Le temps semblait avoir ralenti tellement il mit de temps avant de se tenir devant moi. Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes à chacun de ces pas. Je baissai la tête, presque honteux de ressentir autant de compassion pour celui que j'affirmais haut et fort détester. Ainsi, je ne le vis pas arriver.

D'un geste des plus doux, il passa sa main sous mon visage de sorte à m'attraper le menton et me relever la tête. Celle-ci était froide, douce, et légèrement tremblante.

Docilement et ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de glisser le long de mes joues, je me laissais faire. A ce moment là, c'était sûrement moi le plus pitoyable de nous deux.

Avant de relever les yeux vers lui, le m'attardais sur tout ce qui m'entourait. Les deux ou trois personnes qui étaient présentes il y encore quelques instant étaient parties, il ne restait que nous deux.

Alors que je m'attendais à trouver un minimum d'amitié dans les yeux de Tom, j'y retrouvai cette haine à laquelle j'avais le droit depuis toujours.

Je ne comprenais définitivement plus rien. Son geste avait été si doux. Et son regard était si méchant.

Sa main glissa le long de ma joue puis il passa son pouce sur mon œil, comme pour essuyer une larme inexistante. Comme pour me dire qu'il savait que j'allais pleurer pour lui.

Ce geste presque protecteur à mes yeux me perturbait encore plus. Que voulait-il au final ?

A son tour, il inspecta le hall puis enleva sa main de mon visage. Chose qui ne dura pas longtemps puis je sentis son poing heurter ma pommette avec une force que je n'avais pas pensé qu'il ait.

J'eu à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il m'avait donné un coup qu'un second arriva, m'ouvrant la lèvre au passage, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Je perdis l'équilibre suis au dernier et à ce moment je reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Plié en deux, je relevai les yeux vers Tom. Son regard était froid, il tremblait un peu plus et semblant essoufflé, comme s'il avait fait un effort surhumain.

Contre toute attente, il s'abaissa à mon niveau. Il arborait tant bien que mal son habituel sourire en coin, sourire plein de supériorité.

Je m'étais bien fait avoir ! Il m'avait trompé afin de pouvoir m'en mettre plein les dents. Tout ça pour ça.

Ma colère pour lui était revenue comme elle était partie. Intérieurement, je me jurais de ne plus jamais me faire avoir, et de réellement lui détruire sa réputation.

Bizarrement, il m'aida à me relever. Un fois tous deux debout il ouvrit la bouche. Je m'attendais à une voix qui se voudrait moqueuse et méchante, mais non.

_« Rendez-vous dans deux semaines, dans le cimetière près de la cathédrale. A partir de 15h30 normalement. Si tout suis son court, tu devrais m'y trouver. » _

En fait, sa voix était douce et suave comme me l'avait dit Andreas. Je percevais presque une pointe de tristesse, peut-être aussi un certain mal à parler correctement rendant la voix légèrement roque. Mais le plus important pour moi, à ce moment, était ce qu'il m'avait dit. Comptait-il en finir avec moi pour de bon dans un endroit non-fréquenté pour ne pas se faire remarquer ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais son regard insistant m'avait persuadé à accepter sa requête.

J'acquiesçai alors encore une fois d'un simple hochement de tête. Je ne pouvais que m'y résoudre.

Tom, lui, s'en alla en boitant un peu, le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait.

Je me retrouvai donc, au bout d'un petit moment, debout et seul au beau milieu de la salle toujours vide, regardant tout et rien. Peut-être était-ce moi qui allais le tuer au final. Je lui souhaitais la mort en tout cas. De toute façon, un gars se croyant au dessus de tout et tout le monde en moins sur cette terre ne ferait pas de mal. C'est que ce que pensais.

Andreas arriva ensuite dans le hall. Il vint me voir et paniqua lorsqu'il vit l'état de mon visage. Je ne répondais rien à ses questions, trop captivé par la haine qui bouillonnait en moi. Je comptais bien en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Tom dès le lendemain.

Mais ce fut chose impossible. Le surlendemain non plus, ni les jours qui suivirent. Tom avait disparut et tous les autres élèves agissaient bizarrement envers moi. Ils se poussaient dans les couloirs, me laissaient l'accès au comptoir de la cafétéria afin que je me serve en premier, ou encore, arrêtaient de discuter en ma présence. Autour de moi, c'était le calme parfait. Et j'aimais ça.

Les deux semaines passèrent ainsi très rapidement. Mais malgré ma nouvelle condition sociale au sein du lycée m'était confortable, l'idée de voir Tom l'après-midi m'agaçait. Se furent les dernières heures les plus rapides. J'avais prévenu Andreas que j'allais sécher les cours, il me couvrirait par rapport aux professeurs.

Une fois devant le cimetière, plusieurs voitures étaient garées et, parmi elles, je reconnu la voiture de ma mère. Pourquoi était-elle là ? J'allais bientôt le savoir.

J'entrai dans le lieu d'un pas rapide, le visage inquiet.

Au loin, je vis un groupement de personnes habillées de noir. Dans un coin reculé, je reconnu ma mère. Elle aussi portait le deuil. Je m'approchai d'elle un peu plus vite, mais en essayant de ne pas me faire remarqué. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle écarquilla les yeux et me prit à part, très certainement pour me parler.

_« Bill, oh mon Bill… Je ne savais pas que tu savais… Je… Il m'a dit que je devais te donner ça et te laisser seul lorsque tu l'ouvriras… Je… Désolée pour tout mon amour… » _

Je n'avais rien compris de tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit sans articuler mis à part que ce qu'elle me tendait était pour moi. Elle partie une fois que je l'eu en main. De mon coté, je fixais l'objet. Mon prénom était écrit dessus, d'une écriture on-soignée. C'était une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris. Je découvris alors une lettre à l'intérieur, écrite d'une écriture toujours aussi peu soignée.

«_**Bill, **_

_**Déteste-moi. Je sais que tu me déteste déjà beaucoup, mais je veux que tu me haïsses de toutes tes forces. En réalité, je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ma mort.**_

_**Je sais que tu ne me connais pas autrement que pour celui que je me faisais passer au lycée. Mais moi je savais **_**tout**_**. **_

**Je suis ton frère.**

_Tom »_

Encore une fois, je ne comprenais plus rien. Tom ? Mon ennemi ? Mon frère ? Impossible.

Autour de moi, tout tournait. Est-ce que TOM était celui que ces gens enterraient ? Cela me semblait tout aussi impossible.

Visiblement, la cérémonie venait de fini. Je vis ma mère parler avec une femme. Cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ressemblait pourtant à une femme stricte, le genre de femme qui n'ouvre pas son cœur. Je fus pris d'une envie irrésistible de savoir ce qu'elles se disaient. Je m'approchais donc à pas de loup.

_« Je vous promet. Il l'avait de suite reconnu ! Tous les jours il venait me raconter les moindre fais et gestes de Bill, complètement émerveillé de tout ce qui concernait son jumeau _» Elle eu un sanglot._ « C'est vraiment dommage que son problème cardiaque se soit empiré. Je suis certaine que Bill et Tom auraient pu rattraper le temps perdu… _

_- Je pense toujours que les séparer à la naissance était une bien mauvaise idée, tout à parce que je n'avais pas les moyens… La vie est mal faite. Mais bon, je crois qu'au moins, Bill ne souffrira pas trop de la perte de son frère, Tom avait tout prévu…Même si visiblement Bill savait pour sa mort. »_

Je partis en courant. Où ? Peut d'importance. Je devais juste partir.

Le sentiment de l'avoir tué, de n'avoir rien fait pour lui sauver la vie ou rendre sa mort plus confortable, me rongeait les trippes.

Depuis ce jour, je ne suis jamais retourné chez moi. Voilà un an dans une semaine. J'ai bien été obligé de vivre dans la rue le temps d'avoir l'âge de travailler et me payer un appartement. Quelques six mois quoi. J'ai donc passé mes nuits sur la tombe de mon frère durant ce temps là.

Pendant ces six mois, j'étais en sous-nutrition. Certes je le suis toujours, mais c'était bien pire.

La mort de celui que je déteste me tue jour après jours.

La journée des un an de la mort de Tom est le jour où je suis en congé. Le café où je travail n'ayant pas besoin de moi….

Le jour où Bill dû se rendre au cimetière arriva lentement. Le jeune homme ne dormait plus et ne mangeait plus durant la semaine précédant le jour anniversaire. Il était faible, maigre, en mauvais état. Mais il tenait absolument à aller sur _sa _tombe.

Une fois devant son frère, ou ce qu'il en reste, il devint rouge de colère. Il voulu frapper le marbre, mais se cassa le poignet. Il avait mal, mais pas assez par rapport à la douleur morale qu'il ressentait.

Bill haïssait Tom. Plus pour les même raisons, mais il le détestait. Il le détestait parce que le wesh lui avait menti, mais surtout parce qu'il l'y avait obligé et parce qu'il l'avait tout simplement quitté sans rien dire.

Après quelques minutes à être resté debout devant la tombe, Bill tomba d'épuisement. Le marbre était gelé et le brûlait presque. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever.

Lentement, il se coucha plus confortablement au dessus du corps de son frère, poussant quelques vases et autres statues.

Il mourrait, et il le savait.

Son dernier souffle fut utilisé en un « je te déteste » murmuré à l'attention de la dépouille de son frère.

Quelques semaines plus tard, on coucha Bill près de son frère, dans cette boite de bois.

Ils ont passé leur vie séparés. Mais ils passeront leur mort ensemble.

Tel est le prix à payer.


End file.
